Ich dziecko/II/19
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XIX Tymczasem mijały miesiące, nadeszła zima, po niej wiosna, lato i znowu jesień. Jureczek rozwijał się normalnie, rósł, przybierał na wadze. Było to dziecko spokojne, zdrowe i wesołe. Monika całkowicie oddana zajęciom przy chłopcu stała się zupełną domatorką. Justyn również wszystkie wolne chwile spędzał z Jureczkiem. Nie mniej czasu poświęcał mu i Marek. Wprawdzie co kilka miesięcy musiał wyjeżdżać do Zapola, nigdy jednak nie wyjeżdżał na długo. Po jednym z powrotów, oświadczył Justynowi: — Noszę się z myślą sprzedania Zapola, lub wydzierżawienia na dłuższy okres. — Chyba żartujesz? — zdziwił się Justyn. — Nie. Zastanawiam się nad tym poważnie. — Ale dlaczego? — Chciałbym zamieszkać na stałe w Warszawie — bez nacisku powiedział Marek. — Zajmę się czymś, założę jakieś przedsiębiorstwo... — Ale skądże ten pomysł? — Po prostu nie interesuje mnie wieś. Wspominałeś mi kiedyś, że twój inżynier Kalenda szuka wspólnika do założenia większej firmy budowlanej. Otóż mógłbym, jeżeli to jest jeszcze aktualne, pomówić z nim o tym. Justyn wzruszył ramionami: — Nie widzę w tym nic celowego. — Bo?... — Bo jesteś rolnikiem, na rolnictwie znasz się... A tu nagle taki projekt... Stracisz pieniądze i na tym się skończy. — Mówiłeś, że to dobry interes — zauważył Marek. — Ach, mój drogi, wszystkie interesy są dobre, ale trzeba się na nich znać. Inaczej automatycznie stają się najgorsze. Wspólnicy cię oskubią zanim się spostrzeżesz. — Wspomniałeś, że ten Kalenda to uczciwy człowiek. — Kalenda, no tak, zapewne... — Więc?... Justyn zniecierpliwił się: — Powtarzam, że nie radzę ci. — Jeszcze się namyślę — po pauzie odpowiedział Marek. W każdym razie chciałbym porozmawiać z tym Kalendą. — Jak chcesz. — O której można go zastać w biurze? — Doprawdy nie wiem — tamując irytację odpowiedział Justyn. Marek jednak nie zrażał się: — Najlepiej będzie jeżeli pojadę z tobą jutro na budowę. Tam go na pewno zastanę. — Ależ służę ci, możemy pojechać nawet zaraz — zawołał Justyn z niezbyt uprzejmą gotowością. — Dobrze. Jedziemy. Po drodze obaj milczeli. Justyn widział całe niebezpieczeństwo projektów Marka. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Marek tylko przez wzgląd na Jureczka i na Monikę chciał wyzbyć się Zapola, by na zawsze już osiedlić się w Warszawie. Obaj rozumieli to doskonale. Justyn jednak za żadną cenę nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Nie dlatego, że wchodziła tu w grę Monika. Jej uczuć, jej wierności był pewien tak jak i własnych. Zresztą i Marka nie mógł posądzać o jakiekolwiek zamiary nielojalne. Chodziło tylko o Jureczka. I tu Justyn wiedział, że stała obecność Marka może być fatalną przeszkodą w tych planach, które sobie ułożył. Już nieraz z obawą patrzał na przesiadywanie przyjaciela w dziecinnym pokoju. Bał się wpływu Marka na budzącą się psychikę dziecka. I postanowił walczyć o nią chociażby miało to za sobą pociągnąć najgorsze następstwa, nie wyłączając zerwania przyjaźni, chociaż tak wysoko ją cenił. Ze swej strony i Marek cenił ją nie mniej i wszelkiemi sposobami starał się uniknąć jej poderwania już nie tylko dlatego, że odsunęłoby go to od domu Kielskich i od własnego syna, lecz od lat zżył się z tą przyjaźnią, stała się dlań integralną czcią jego życia. Doskonale też zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaźń ich, chociaż zdołała wytrzymać nad wyraz ciężkie próby, tym razem narażona jest na najgroźniejszą. Przewidywał opór Justyna, liczył się nim, lecz postanowił nie cofać się w żadnym wypadku. Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem Justyn ugnie się pod przewagą jego charakteru. Dlatego też chciał go zmusić do współdziałania. Chciał wciągnąć go do przygotowania nowej i przezeń nie pożądanej sytuacji, chciał uczynić go mimowolnym jej współtwórcą. Jeżeli Justyn zbliży go z Kolendą i poruszy sprawę założenia spółki, przez to samo zamknie sobie usta i będzie musiał pogodzić się z osiedleniem się Marka w Warszawie. Będzie musiał milcząco zgodzić się na to, że Marek stanie się niejako członkiem ich rodziny. W przeciwnym razie... Marek wolał o tym nie myśleć. Wprost nie wyobrażał sobie już życia zdala od nich, od Moniki, a przede wszystkim od Jureczka. Na tym maleństwie ześrodkowały się wszystkie jego uczucia, wszystkie aspiracje, wszystkie ambicje. Cały sens swojej przyszłości, całą rację swego dalszego życia widział w tym dziecku. Długie bezsenne noce były jednym pasmem myśli o nim, o jego wychowaniu, wykształceniu, o formowaniu jego umysłu i charakteru. Gdyby Markowi los i to odebrał, nie zostałoby mu nic. I czasami, gdy pomyślał o tej potwornej ewentualności, gdy wyobraził sobie bezdenną pustkę jaka by wówczas otoczyła go, wiedział, że byłby to koniec. Najlżejsze zaziębienie, najmniejsza choroba Jureczka napawała go przerażeniem. — Oto zbliża się koniec — myślał. Każda drobna scysja z Justynem, każda różnica zdań, która groziła koniecznością zerwania, mówiła to samo: — Oto koniec... I były to męczarnie, których nie zniósłby, gdyby nie to, że nie chodziło tu tylko o niego samego, lecz i o przyszłość syna. Tak, wbrew wszystkim, kosztem wszelkich ofiar, ze cenę największych niepokojów musiał czuwać nad nim. Jurek był jego synem i musi być wychowany na dzielnego mężczyznę, musi być zahartowany przeciw tej atmosferze wysubtelnienia i neurastenii, która zawsze otacza Justyna, musi stać się trzeźwym i mocnym człowiekiem. W długich rozmowach z Moniką Marek nieraz usiłował wytłumaczyć jej, jak szkodliwy wpływ na formowanie się charakteru dziecka może mieć usposobienie Justyna, jego nastrojowość i wszystko to, co w nim pociągało Marka wprawdzie, jako przyjaciela-opiekuna, lecz co bałby się odnaleźć w swoim synu. Kiedyś powiedział Justynowi: — Dużo więcej było by sensu i porządku w dzisiejszym życiu publicznym, gdyby wszyscy ludzie wychowywali się w Anglii. — Dlaczego? — zapytał Justyn z tą swoją od pewnego czasu niezmienną opozycją, z tym pogotowiem do walki. — Dlaczego w Anglii?... Czy chodzi ci o to, by wszyscy przypominali automaty i poświęcali siły na ukrywanie swoich uczuć? — Nie ukrywanie, lecz nieujawnianie — poprawił Marek. — A to jest duża różnica. — Nie widzę żadnej. A chociażby. Czy warto wysilać się na owe „nieujawnianie”? I po co? Żeby odebrać ludziom wszystko co jest bogactwem różnorodności, by życie odbarwić, pozbawić ciepła i zamienić w szarą jednostajność? — Zrównoważyć! — Obłudnie, bo przecie pod tą równowagą będą błąkały się nadal te same uczucia, marzenia, pragnienia. Nie, jestem wrogiem hipokryzji. Człowiek musi być pełny, całkowity. Z chwilą gdy wciśniemy go w sztywne ramy tresury, zamieniamy go w automat. Wychowanie angielskie, raczej to, co nazywamy tutaj wychowaniem angielskim, jest najobrzydliwszym gwałtem nad naturą ludzką. To nie wychowanie, lecz tresura. Wychowanie, moim zdaniem, powinno polegać właśnie na podsycaniu w człowieku, na rozwijaniu w nim jego indywidualności pod każdym względem. Należy go zrobić człowiekiem, nie manekinem. Marek uśmiechnął się pojednawczo: — Bardziej będzie człowiekiem, gdy nim będzie, że tak powiem, do środka. Sądzę, że zgodzisz się ze mną, że można być bardzo bogatą indywidualnością, a umieć nie demonstrować jej całemu światu. — Można, ale po co? — Po co? Chociażby po to, by żyć intensywniej swoją wewnętrzną treścią. Justyn zaśmiał się z ironią: — Tak, a to, pozwól, że cię zapytam: to daje szczęście? — Daje poczucie własności — spokojnie odpowiedział Marek. — Jak to własności? — Poczucie, że jestem swoją własnością. — O mój drogi! To nie każdemu może sprawić przyjemność. Ja na przykład byłbym nieszczęśliwy z taką świadomością. Ja chcę należeć do ludzi, do przyjaciół, do żony, do społeczeństwa, do narodu, do ludzkości. Ja znajduję w tym satysfakcję, znajduję w tym nawet piękno, że nie jestem sam, że jestem cząstką wielkiego życia, różnobarwnego, kipiącego, zmiennego... — ...i zewnętrznego — podpowiedział Marek. — Właśnie! Nie tylko wewnętrznego, lecz i zewnętrznego. I niech Bóg nas chroni od angielskiego wychowania. Podczas tej rozmowy żaden z nich ani słówkiem nie wspomniał o tym, co było jej głównym tematem i wyłączną przyczyną, nie wspomnieli o Jureczku. A utarczki takie zdarzały się dość często i utwierdzały Marka w przekonaniu, że Justyn świadomie chce tak pokierować wychowaniem Jureczka, by stał się żywym ucieleśnieniem tego wszystkiego, co w oczach Marka było rezygnacją z prawdziwego człowieczeństwa. — Mężczyzna — mówił — ma tylko jedną drogę, by stać się prawdziwym człowiekiem: — stać się prawdziwym mężczyzną. Oczywiście Marek nie wątpił, że wpływ Justyna na wychowanie Jureczka będzie znaczny. Nie sądził jednak, by należało skutki tego wpływu przeceniać. Wszyscy Domaszewicze byli zawsze jednakowi. Pamiętał dobrze ojca, pamiętał dziada. Dziad na chwilę przed skonaniem kazał wszystkim wyjść z pokoju. Uważał za rzecz niestosowną umierać w obecności nawet najbliższych. Pradziad, gdy mu kozacka kula strzaskała dłoń, uciął ją sam zwykłym nożem myśliwskim. Ojciec Marka mając lat czternaście przegrał do kolegów pieniądze, które mu przysłano na wyjazd wakacyjny, a nie chcąc prosić rodziców o nową przesyłkę, przyszedł z Witebska do Zapola pieszo, robiąc przeszło trzysta kilometrów. Podkomorzy piński Marcin Domaszewicz siedem razy porywał pannę Dorotę Leszczównę i siedem razy odbijali mu ją Leszczowie, za ósmym wreszcie zdołał dojechać z umiłowaną do cerkiewki w Hołyniu i wziąć ślub. Wszyscy Domaszewicze byli tacy. Ich legenda rodowa mówiła, że pochodzą od rycerza rzymskiego Mucjusza Scevoli, a chociaż była to tylko legenda, w której więcej było fantazji niż prawdopodobieństwa, Domaszewicze rodzili się, żyli i umierali tak, jakby rzeczywiście tę krew mieli w żyłach. Była to mocna krew, ta sama z pokolenia na pokolenie i Marek patrząc na małego Jureczka nie wątpił, że i w nim ta krew przetrwała. Nie wątpił tym bardziej, że już teraz stawało się widoczne podobieństwo chłopca do Domaszewiczów. Silnie rozwinięta i nieco naprzód wysunięta szczęka, rysunek ust, kształt ucha i grube wiązania kości, były to dziedziczne cechy domaszewiczowskie. — Nie wolno mi będzie nigdy nazwać go synem — myślał Marek, — ale nic nie zmieni tego, że jest moim synem, że jest Domaszewiczem. A w krew swoją wierzył Marek tak mocno, że przed tą wiarą ustępowały wszystkie obawy o wychowanie justynowe. I jeżeli postanowił zostać już na zawsze w Warszawie, to głównie dlatego, żeby uchronić swoje dziecko od tych drobnych wypaczeń charakteru, które atmosfera roztaczana przez Justyna mogłaby dziecku zaszczepić. Gdy przyjechali na budowę okazało się, że inżynier Kalendy nie ma. Wyszedł przed godziną i jeszcze nie wrócił. — To nic — powiedział Marek — zaczekamy. Majster Soból zaproponował obejrzenie robót, ponieważ zaś gmach był już prawie pod dach wyciągnięty, i przedstawiał się bardzo oryginalnie. Marek z zainteresowaniem przyjął ten projekt. Gmach miał być po wykończeniu owym zakładem położniczym imienia św. Moniki, który Justyn zaprojektował jeszcze w tym okresie, gdy Monika była w ciąży. Ponieważ sam uważał ten gmach za najlepszą i najciekawszą ze swych dotychczasowych prac, gdy zaczął oprowadzać Marka po budowie, zapomniał o wszystkim i z wielkim ożywieniem tłumaczył przyjacielowi różne szczegóły. Gmach rzeczywiście zapowiadał się imponująco. Justyn miał prawo nim się chlubić. Z właściwą swemu talentowi harmonią połączył tu nowoczesną technikę i postulat użyteczności z pięknem specyficznego, z lekka archaicznego stylu. Na piątym piętrze urządzone były obszerne tarasy. Na zakończenie Justyn chciał pokazać Markowi solarium. Przejście to było niewygodne, gdyż część rusztowań zdjęto i trzeba było iść po prowizorycznie ułożonych i chybotliwych deskach. — Uważaj tu — powiedział Justyn — bo jeden zły krok, a można... I nie dokończył. Nagły trzask osuwającej się deski, tuman wapiennego i ceglastego pyłu i Justyn, który na szczęście zdołał uchwycić rękami poprzeczną belkę, zawisł nad trzydziestometrową przepaścią. Marek od razu zorientował się w sytuacji, położył się na ziemi i wyciągnął ręce, by dosięgnąć do rąk Justyna. — Czekaj — powiedział — i trzymaj się jeszcze przez chwilę zaraz cię wyciągnę. — Wołaj ludzi, nie dasz rady — szepnął Justyn. — Trzymaj się — spokojnie odpowiedział Marek. Podciągnął się jeszcze bliżej, zaczepił stopy o belkę i wreszcie dosięgnął do Justyna. Niestety nie mógł uchwycić go za kołnierz marynarki, nie miał zaś dostatecznie pewnego oparcia, by spróbować wyciągnąć go za ręce. — Na pomoc, na pomoc! — zaczął wołać. Ludzie, na pomoc! — Nie zdążą — szepnął blady jak trup Justyn. — Na pomoc! — krzyczał Marek. Gdzieś w dole odezwały się głosy i zatupotały czyjeś kroki. Na czoło Justyna wystąpił kroplisty pot. — Ręce mi martwieją — powiedział. — Już nie mogę dłużej. — Czekaj, pomogę ci — przez zęby powiedział Marek i zaparłszy się mocniej chwycił oburącz rękę Justyna w przegubie. Niemal w tejże chwili palce drugiej ręki Justyna otworzyły się i zwisł całym ciężarem na prawej ręce trzymanej przez Marka. — Och — jęknął z bólu. — Na pomoc — wołał Marek. Mijały sekundy, które zdawały się godzinami. Żyły na skroniach Marka nabrzmiewały, mięśnie naprężone do ostatecznych granic zaczęły drgać. Na dobitek zegarek, który Justyn miał na przegubie wpijał się boleśnie w dłonie Marka. — Nie wytrzymam — przemknęło mu przez głowę. Na dole, na dnie przepaści piętrzyły się gruzy. Upadek z tej wysokości musiał być śmiertelny. — Już biegną, nie bój się — powiedział Marek, lecz Justyn nie odezwał się: omdlał. — Jeszcze sekundę, jeszcze sekundę — myślał Marek. I nagle przez jego mózg przebiegł ostry prąd: — co się stanie, jeżeli tamci w ciągu tej sekundy nie nadejdą?... Co się stanie jeżeli siły jego wyczerpią się wcześniej? — Monika... I serce załomotało w piersiach szalonym rytmem. Wystarczy tylko rozluźnić palce... trochę rozluźnić, a cały świat się zmieni, a wszystkie marzenia będą mogły stać się rzeczywistością. — Zbrodnia?... Czyż to, że mu sił nie starczy może być zbrodnią?... Pokusa szeptała: — Rozluźnij palce, rozluźnij, nie jesteś w stanie znieść dłużej tego wysiłku... Lecz jednocześnie palce same zaciskały się coraz mocniej. Nadbiegli wreszcie ludzie. Przynieśli sznury. Po chwili wyciągnięto Justyna i ułożono na podłodze. Ktoś skoczył po wodę. Majster Soból powtarzał. — Takie nieszczęście mogło być, takie nieszczęście... Marek, oddychając ciężko, rozcierał zmartwiałe ręce. Na prawej dłoni, tam, gdzie zegarek Justyna wpił się w skórę, nabiegał siny ślad. Mięśnie na plecach i na karku bolały bardzo. — Ale też pan ma nie byle jaką siłę — z podziwem mówił majster. Justyn leżał blady i nieprzytomny. Przyniesiono wodę i zaczęto go cucić. — O, już otwiera oczy, powieki drgają — zawołał jeden z robotników. — Nic mu nie będzie — powiedział drugi. — To tylko ze strachu. Po chwili Justyn odzyskał przytomność, lecz minęło kilka minut zanim mógł wydobyć z siebie głos. Majster zaczął tłumaczyć się, że nie jest winien wypadkowi, bo rusztowanie już tu nie było potrzebne, a tylko sam inżynier Kalenda kazał położyć te deski dzisiejszego ranka, bo chciał coś jeszcze zobaczyć na tarasie. Nadszedł właśnie sam Kalenda. Przestraszył się bardzo. — Pan Kielski stąpnął na tę deskę — opowiadał majster — a ona się obsunęła i gdyby nie to, że pan Kielski uchwycił się za poprzeczkę, nie .daj Boże!... Kiedy nadbiegłem, to pan Domaszewicz trzymał pana Kielskiego za rękę. Dzięki Bogu, że wytrzymał... — To cud prawdziwy. — Niewiele brakowało, a nie wytrzymałbym — powiedział Marek. — Jak się pan czuje? — pochylił się Kalenda nad Justynem. — Dziękuję, już lepiej. I spróbował wstać. Oparłszy się jednak na ręce, syknął z bólu. — Zdaje się, że mam złamaną czy zwichniętą rękę — powiedział. — To jest niemożliwe — odezwał się Marek — Pewno masz tylko naderwane ścięgna. — To jest zupełnie prawdopodobne — przyznał Kalenda. — W każdym razie zaraz musi pan jechać do lekarza. Takich rzeczy nie należy zaniedbywać. Pomógł Justynowi wstać i zaczął go przepraszać za wypadek. — Zajrzałem z bliska śmierci w oczy — powiedział Justyn. I gdyby nie ty, Marku... — Nie ma o czym mówić — przerwał krótko Marek. W kwadrans później Kalenda odwiózł ich swoim wozem do doktora, który rzeczywiście znalazł u Justyna naderwane ścięgna. — No i wstrząs nerwowy. Musi pan sobie poleżeć kilka dni i wypocząć. — Wolałbym nie kłaść się do łóżka. — A to dlaczego? — Bo wówczas musiałbym opowiedzieć Monice o całym zdarzeniu, a obawiam się, że to ją przestraszy. Doktór jednak nalegał i dlatego trzeba było o wszystkim powiedzieć Monice... Wziął to na siebie Marek i gdy wrócili, powiadomił ją o wypadku. — Mieliśmy dość nieprzyjemne zdarzenie na budowie zaczął. — Na szczęście skończyło się pomyślnie. — Co się stało? Coś z Justynem? — zaniepokoiła się. — Nic złego. Była tam jakaś dziura w rusztowaniu i Justyn musiał sobie przypomnieć ćwiczenia gimnastyczne. — Jezus, Maria! — Nie przerażaj się. Nic mu nie jest. Trochę nadwyrężył sobie ścięgna w ręce. Byliśmy już u lekarza i dowiedzieliśmy się, że to nic groźnego. Za dwa, trzy dni będzie mógł powtórzyć swój wyczyn. — Nie żartuj, Marku — z wyrzutem powiedziała Monika. — I tak mnie nie zwiedziesz. Ja wiem, że to było coś okropnego! — Więc mówię ci, że nic okropnego. Po prostu obsunęła się deska i Justyn uchwycił się poprzeczki. Zaraz zresztą nadeszli robotnicy i pomogli mu wydostać się. — Boże drogi. On taki jest nieostrożny. Pobiegła do pokoju Justyna, który właśnie sycząc z bólu, masował sobie ramię. — Biedaku kochany — zawołała. — Już nigdy ci nie pozwolę chodzić po tych ohydnych rusztowaniach. Nie wolno ci narażać się. Pomyśl o mnie i o Jureczku. — Ależ, kochanie, to był zupełnie wyjątkowy wypadek. Zresztą, na szczęście Marek znajdował się tuż przy mnie. — Marek? Nie rozumiem?... — No przecież gdyby nie on... Chyba mówił ci? — Nie — potrząsnęła głową. — Byłbym spadł, bo mi sił już nie stawało, a on mnie trzymał za rękę, póki nie nadbiegła pomoc. Po prostu uratował mi życie. — Justynie! — krzyknęła i przytuliła się doń. — Powiedz mu, by pokazał ci dłoń. Zobaczysz na niej odbicie mego zegarka. — Marek nie wspominał mi ani słowem o sobie i o swojej roli. — To do niego podobne — skinął głową Justyn. Jeszcze przed kolacją Justyn położył się do łóżka. Wstrząs nerwowy, którego doznał na budowie, był jednak tak silny, że Justyn nie tylko nie mógł zasnąć, lecz nawet skupienie myśli było dlań tak trudne, że nie mógł czytać. Pamięć wciąż wracała do owego strasznego momentu, gdy wisiał nad przepaścią i gdy słabnące ręce nie były już w stanie wytrzymać dłużej ciężaru ciała. Myśl wciąż wracała do tych strasznych chwil, jakby usiłując odszukać w nich coś zapomnianego, jakieś doznanie, czy zrozumienie, które się zatarło w grozie położenia. Był to jakiś niedobry zwierzęcy strach nie przed samym niebezpieczeństwem, lecz przed jedną z jego okoliczności, strach przed ujawnieniem jakiejś innej głębszej obawy, która była tak wstrętna, że odruch wstydu za nią wtłoczył ją i przykrył tak, że i teraz Justyn nie mógł wykryć jej istotnego sensu. A jednak pomału z tej mgławicy zaczynała się wyłaniać prawda. Wiedział już, że tą prawdą była twarz Marka. Tak, to w tej twarzy wyczytał przyczynę swego niedobrego lęku. Lecz co to było?... Czy w owej chwili nie odczuł jakby wyroku, jakby nieuniknionej konsekwencji tego wszystkiego, co od lat ich łączyło i od lat dzieliło, co związało ich podwójnym węzłem przyjaźni i nienawiści... Czy nie pękł w jego świadomości wówczas ten zdawało by się stalowy łańcuch wiary i ufności do przyjaciela?... Twarz Justyna pod wpływem tych myśli pokryła się rumieńcem. Teraz dosłyszał, teraz odnalazł w sobie owe echo z tragicznego momentu: był to skowyt, skomlenie o litość, nędzna żebranina o miłosierdzie. Zrozumiał wówczas, że życie jego zależy od Marka, nie od Marka-przyjaciela, nie od Marka-człowieka, lecz od rywala, od pokonanego i skrzywdzonego rywala, który weźmie teraz swój odwet, który powinien wziąć ten odwet... Powinien... bo Justyn wtedy dopiero odczuł owe głębsze instynktowne prawa, które każą zwierzętom rzucać się sobie do gardzieli, prawa tkwiące w najniższych warstwach istoty zwierzęcej człowieka, które budzą się i z całą siłą przemawiają w jakichś gwałtownych przesileniach duchowych. Zrozumiał te prawa, a raczej odczuł ich odbicie w sobie. I teraz, gdy zanalizował owe doznania, upokarzający wstyd owładnął wszystkimi jego myślami. Mógł wówczas podejrzewać Marka tylko dlatego, że sam wiedział, jak on na jego miejscu chciałby postąpić. Dławiące uczucie upodlenia wywołało z zakamarków duszy wszystkie inne zamazane, zasmarowane plany, które wystąpiły teraz z całą jaskrawością. Kimże jest? Jakim jest?... Dlaczego może jeszcze patrzyć prosto ludziom w oczy, dlaczego postępki innych osądza tymi surowymi kryteriami moralności, od których swoje brudne ręce musi utrzymać z daleka... Brudne, bo wszystko, z czego zbudował swoje życie było brudne. Umiał tylko zamykać na to oczy. Czymże jest jego stosunek do Marka, czym był od początku?... Czym jeżeli nie wyzyskiem moralnym?... Potrzebował jego przyjaźni jako opieki i oparcia. Brał odeń wszystko, co przyjaźń dać może, sam w zamian nic nie dając. Zabrał mu Monikę, zabrał, bo przecie nie może oszukiwać siebie, że nie wiedział, przyjmując jego ofiarę, o tym, że to jest ofiara największa. A po tym jakże postąpił, jak w gruncie rzeczy ohydnie wyzyskał jego miłość, by sprowadzić go do roli narzędzia, do roli nędznego instrumentu przyrody, by zaspokoić swoje pragnienia ojcostwa. Z jakąż jaskrawością widział teraz, że jego stosunek do Marka był tylko pasożytowaniem moralnym, osłoniętym atrybutami uczuć przyjacielskich, które były niewątpliwie szczere, lecz szczere szczerością drugiego gatunku. — A Monika?... Ileż ohydy było w tym podsuwaniu jej innych mężczyzn. Ileż perfidii w przekonywaniu siebie o szlachetności własnych pobudek, o bezinteresowności planów, o poświęceniu. Czyż może sobie kłamać, że to stręczycielstwo, które udrapował w tragizm które posypał pokutniczym popiołem, nie kryje na dnie najbardziej egoistycznych pragnień i na wpół świadomej żądzy zaostrzenia swego pociągu do kochanej kobiety wyobrażeniem jej w ramionach innego mężczyzny... Przecie dobrze pamiętał ów ranek w Zapolu, ową zmiętą pościel i swój dziki poryw zmysłów, jakiego przedtem nigdy nie zaznał... A dzisiaj tam, na budowie... Przecie widział w Marku mordercę, przecie usprawiedliwiał to i uznawał w sobie, przecie wiedział, że sam na jego miejscu — zabiłby. A jeżeli nie zabiłby to jedynie przez swoją słabość, ale chciałby zabić. — Oto jaki jestem — myślał posępnie. — Oto jest moja wewnętrzna prawda. I zjawiła się nagle druga myśl paląca: — Jacy są inni ludzie?... Czy ukrywają w sobie też całe piekło grzechu i brudu, czy też gardzą sobą, czy też znają sztukę zasłaniania przed cudzymi oczami własnej nędzy, zasłaniania jej i przed własnymi?... Jacy są?... Czy przeżywają też okresy, gdy budzi się w nich sumienie i tli się trupim światłem próchna to wszystko, co ukryli w swej duszy?... I myśl Justyna zaczęła błądzić po znanych sylwetkach. Co o nich mógł wiedzieć, jak je przeniknąć?... Oto stara panna Agata, skorupa zastygłej lawy, popękana kora zdrewniałych i zamarłych uczuć, oto inżynier Kalenda, o zawsze jednakowej otwartej twarzy, oto doktór Borkowski, uśmiechnięty rozumny człowiek o tragicznym wyrazie oczu, oto Janka milcząca i opanowana, oto Monika... Nie, o niej nie chciał myśleć w niej najstraszniejsze tajemnice odnalazł, nic nie zmieniłoby jego uczuć... Więc nie Monika, ale człowiek, którego zna najlepiej, najbliżej — Marek. — Jaki jest Marek?... Justyn zawsze uważał go za superlatyw człowieka, za istotę godną największego szacunku. I zawsze bał się rewizji tych swoich przeświadczeń. Ale dzisiaj, dziś chciał, dziś musiał spojrzeć nań inaczej. Musiał skonfrontować go z sobą i pragnął, tak, pragnął znaleźć w nim to, co zrównałoby ich w obliczu dobra i zła. I może dlatego, że tak tego pragnął, ujrzał teraz znowu oczy Marka, jego spojrzenie z tej chwili, gdy wyczytał wyrok na siebie. Nie, na wątpliwości tu nie zostawało miejsca: Marek myślał wówczas o zabójstwie. Dlaczego jednak nie wykonał go?... Co przekreśliło w jego umyśle tę decyzję, która już zapadła w jego uczuciach?... Była to przyjaźń?... Była to litość?... Czy może brak wiary w szczęście zdobyte tą drogą?... Czy po prostu nakaz moralny? — Jaki jest Marek?.. Na froncie nieraz z narażeniem własnego życia ratował przyjaciela. Ale pogarda śmierci leżała w jego naturze. Później wyrzekł się Moniki, ale na jej miłość nie mógł liczyć. Oddał to, czego sam nigdy by nie posiadł. W tym wyrzeczeniu się było więcej poczucia rzeczywistości niż poświęcenia. A Marek zawsze trzeźwo patrzył na życie. I teraz dalej. Nie cofnął swojej przyjaźni. Nie dał zapanować nad sobą nienawiści ani zawiści. Zapewne nie osiągnął w ten sposób żadnego moralnego zysku, ale nic nie stracił. Może w tych listach, pełnych dobrej i serdecznej rady zaspakajał swój instynkt ojcowski swoją potrzebę opiekowania się kimś słabym, może nie zerwał przyjaźni dlatego, że jego potrzebą jest odrzucanie czyjegoś bezgranicznego podziwu i uwielbienia, że jego potrzebą jest upajanie się własną siłą duchową i wspaniałomyślnością... Justyn nie był tego pewien. Dawniej odsunąłby od siebie tego rodzaju przypuszczenia bez namysłu. Ale dzisiaj gorączkowo czepiał się każdego pretekstu, by postawić znak zapytania przy intencjach Marka. A teraz: dlaczego przyjął na siebie tę rolę, którą mu wprawdzie Justyn narzucił, lecz której miał obowiązek nie przyjąć. Jakież to wzniosłe pobudki kierowały nim, gdy został kochankiem Moniki, gdy skwapliwie skorzystał z możności posiadania ciała kobiety, która mu uczuć dać nie mogła i nie chciała... Gdzież był wówczas jego honor? Gdzie była jego godność, gdy zaakceptował milcząco brudną i poniżającą umowę z przyjacielem?... I dalej: jeżeli osłaniał przed sobą tę swoją zgodę znowu pozorami poświęcenia się dla przyjaźni, jeżeli własne upokorzenie złożył na ołtarzu jej jako ofiarę, czemuż teraz dopomina się o swoje prawa, czemu nie zdobędzie się na to, by odejść?.. Czemu cofa to, co dał! Czy pod maską jego spokoju nie burzą się najgwałtowniejsze uczucia, czy nie ukrywa na przykład nadziei, że jakiś przypadek podobny do wczorajszego usunie rywala z jego drogi?... — A jeżeli nie pragnie mojej śmierci, jeżeli nie zdobył się na przyczynienie się do niej, to w każdym razie czeka jej jak wybawienia — myślał Justyn. — I myślał jeszcze: — Czeka tak, jak ja czekam jego śmierci... I nagle ścisnęło mu się serce; jakimż złym stworzeniem jest człowiek i o ileż stałby się gorszy gdyby Bóg nie obdarzył go słabością. Całonocne rozmyślania Justyna jeszcze mocniej utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że powinien użyć wszelkich środków i wszelkich sposobów, by nie dopuścić do zainstalowania się Marka w Warszawie. W czesnym rankiem wezwał telefonicznie inżyniera Kalendę i po krótkim wstępie powiedział: — Mam do pana, panie Wacławie, prośbę natury bardzo intymnej. — O cóż chodzi? — Widzi pan, mój przyjaciel, pan Domaszewicz, zamierza zwrócić się do pana z propozycją założenia większej firmy budowlanej... — Bardzo mnie to interesuje — zaciekawił się inżynier. Czy pan Domaszewicz zamierza duży kapitał w to włożyć? Justyn zrobił niewyraźny gest ręką; — Mój przyjaciel chce zrobić głupstwo. Od tego zacznę. Planuje sprzedaż swego majątku. Otóż nie wiem, czy znajdzie się lepszy od niego rolnik. Natomiast w sprawach budowlanych jest zupełnym laikiem. Osobiście uważam za nonsens, by ktokolwiek brał się do interesów takich, na których się nie zna. A zrozumie pan, że w tym wypadku... — Oczywiście — podchwycił inżynier. — Chodzi o pańskiego przyjaciela. Justyn zarumienił się z lekka: — Nie tylko dlatego — powiedział pośpiesznie. — W chodzą tu w grę rozmaite... wielce rozmaite przyczyny... Jakby to panu wyjaśnić... Moralne, a także i finansowe. Z jednej strony nie chciałbym, by mój, przyjaciel stracił pieniądze, co zawsze jest możliwe... — No, teraz mamy świetny okres budowlany... — Ale to może minąć. — Jeżeli o to chodzi, panie Justynie, to wątpię. Na przedsiębiorstwie budowlanym nikt dziś stracić nie może. — Chyba, że ktoś się na tym nie zna — z naciskiem powtórzył Justyn. — I jeżeli trafi na nieuczciwego wspólnika, a mam wrażenie, że... — Przy panu, panie Wacławie, nic mu nie grozi, ale nie wiadomo, czy się pogodzicie w interesach, czy nie rozstaniecie się, a wówczas?... Majątek raz sprzedany trudno odkupić. Majątek ten zresztą nie powinien wyjść z jego rąk. Od kilkuset lat należy do nich. Może i ja jestem w tym trochę zainteresowany, gdyż na hipotece Zapola mam dość znaczną sumę i uważam, że lepiej nie mógłbym jej ulokować. Ale to nie są wszystkie względy najważniejsze. O tamtych trudno mi mówić, jeżeli pan pozwoli zamilczę o nich zupełnie... — Ależ naturalnie... Nie obchodzą mnie one zupełnie. Chce pan zatem, bym nie przyjął propozycji pana Domaszewicza? — O to chciałem pana prosić. Inżynier zamyślił się: — Właściwie mówiąc — odezwał się po chwili — propozycja pana Domaszewicza byłaby mi bardzo na rękę. Skoro jednak pan, panie Justynie, żąda, bym ją odrzucił... — Tylko proszę — poprawił Justyn. — A więc dobrze. Podali sobie ręce i Kolenda wyszedł. Tegoż jeszcze popołudnia Justyn powiedział Markowi: — Rozmawiałem z Kolendą i zawiadomiłem go, że chcesz z nim mówić o tym przedsiębiorstwie budowlanym. Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie bardzo się do tego pali. Zresztą rozmów się z nim osobiście. Marek skinął głową i nic nie odpowiedział. Minęło kilka dni i Justyn dowiedział się od inżyniera że Marek wcale się doń nie zwracał. Z kolei zapytany Marek bąknął wymijająco: — Zrezygnowałem z tych planów. — To bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony — zauważył Justyn. Minął znów tydzień, a Marek nie wspominał ani słowem o swoim powrocie do Zapola i po dawnemu wiele czasu spędzał z Jureczkiem, co Justyna przyprawiało o wielkie podniecenie nerwowe. Już układał też sobie decydującą rozmowę z Markiem, gdy niespodziewanie otrzymał nową wiadomość. Oto któregoś ranka zgłosił się doń jakiś nieznajomy jegomość i przedstawił się, jako właściciel biura pośrednictwa w sprzedaży majątków ziemskich. — Chodzi mi o informację, proszę pana — powiedział, wyjmując notes. — Szanowny pan ma sumę na hipotece dóbr Zapole na Polesiu? — Tak jest — zdziwił się Justyn. — Otóż właściciel tych dóbr, pan Marek Domaszewicz — odczytał jegomość z notesu — zwrócił się do nas z propozycją sprzedania tego majątku, względnie przeprowadzenia zamiany na nieruchomości miejskie. Przejrzałem hipotekę i przyszło mi na myśl, że szanowny pan mógłby to kupić. Kalkulowałoby się to panu lepiej, niż komukolwiek innemu bo... Justyn gwałtownie przerwał: — Ja tego nie kupię. — Czy są jakieś powody?.. Jakieś obciążenia czy inne okoliczności, które... — Nie. Po prostu nie kupię. — Jednak, proszę szanownego pana — natarczywie ciągnął pośrednik. — Według posiadanych przez nas wiadomości, obiekt ten... — Na próżno pan się trudzi — już niecierpliwie przerwał Justyn. Nie kupię Zapola i nie mogę udzielić panu żadnych informacji w tej sprawie. Wstał i chrząknął, dając tym do zrozumienia, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną. Pośrednik wstał również: — Ha, to szkoda — westchnął. Odprowadzając go do drzwi, Justyn zapytał: — Czy dawno otrzymał pan to zlecenie od pana Domaszewicza? — Przed kilku dniami. I nie trudziłbym szanownego pana, gdyby nie to, że panu Domaszewiczowi zależy na pośpiechu. A teraz o dobrego, zwłaszcza o zdecydowanego kupca trudno. Justynowi przyszło na myśl, że było by jednak wskazane nie tracić kontaktu z tą sprawą. Powiedział też po namyśle: — W każdym razie dziękuję panu. Zastanowię się jednak nad tą sprawą. W wypadku, gdyby sprzedaż czy zamiana miała dojść do skutku, proszę jeszcze raz porozumieć się ze mną. — Z największą przyjemnością — ożywił się pośrednik. — Więc żegnam pana i czekam na wiadomość. — Moje uszanowanie panu. Po tej wizycie Justyn długo nie mógł się uspokoić. W pierwszej chwili był oburzony na Marka: — Jak on mógł nie wspomnieć mi o tym ani słówkiem, jak mógł robić to za moimi plecami! Bo teraz dla Justyna nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że Marek widocznie domyślał się, że interes z inżynierem Kalendą nie dojdzie do skutku, domyślił się w tym ręki przyjaciela i postanowił na przyszłość działać bez jego wiedzy. Pod wpływem oburzenia na tę bądź co bądź nielojalność, chciał natychmiast rozmówić się z Markiem, lecz po namyśle zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. W jakiż sposób mógłby uzasadnić swoje pretensje?... Jedynym środkiem skutecznym byłoby jasne i wyraźne postawienie sprawy? — Nie godzę się na twoją stałą obecność w Warszawie, nie chcę, byś wisiał mi stale nad karkiem nie mogę dłużej znieść twojego zadomowienia się w mojej rodzinie, nie pozwolę na twój kontakt z Jurkiem, który jest moim synem. Ale tak powiedzieć Markowi nigdy by nie potrafił i z tego zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę. Zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że wszelkie mniej dobitne wypowiedzi, chybią celu, gdyż Marek będzie mógł udawać, że nie rozumie ich sensu. A postanowienie jego, jak się okazało, musiało już być ostatecznie skrystalizowane, od takich zaś postanowień Marek nie odstępował nigdy bez nacisku konieczności. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła zażądać od Marka, był zmienił swoje plany. Osobą tą była Monika i nie znajdując innej drogi Justyn zdecydował się na wyjawienie przed nią całej prawdy. Następnego wieczora po wyjściu Marka powiedział jej: — Otrzymałem wiadomość od osób trzecich, że Marek przedsięwziął starania o sprzedaż Zapola. — Niemożliwe! Nic nam nie wspominał. — Właśnie, nie wspominał, bo widocznie obawia się, że będę próbował pokrzyżować jego plany. — Co ty mówisz, Justynie — powiedziała zgorszona. — Mówię z przekonania... Zresztą nie chcę przed tobą ukrywać, że w swoich podejrzeniach Marek — ma rację. — To znaczy, że ty?... — Tak. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by odwieść go od tych zamiarów, lub im w jakiś sposób przeszkodzić. — W jaki sposób? — Właśnie. Nie znajduję sposobu. A uważam, że to poprostu nonsens. Sprzedawać rodzinny majątek i w jakim celu! By na stale osiąść w Warszawie. Monika zamyśliła się: — Czyż możesz mu zabronić?... — Zabronić mu nie mogę. Ale możesz ty. — Ja. — Tak, ty. Bo przecież rozumiesz dlaczego on chce przenieść się na stałe do Warszawy. Tylko po to, by być z nami, a ja tego nie chcę, ja tego już dłużej nie zniosę... Rozumiesz, że nie mam nic przeciw temu, by przyjeżdżał, by od czasu do czasu nas odwiedzał... Ale jego ustawiczna obecność w naszym domu.... To jest niemożliwe, to odbiera mi spokój i chęć do życia... Monika wzięła jego rękę: — Dobrze, Justynie. Pomówię o tym z Markiem. Pocałował ją: — Dziękuję ci, Moniko. Bo wiesz, że już najdziksze pomysły przychodziły mi do głowy. Naprawdę gotów byłbym zabrać ciebie i Jureczka i wyjechać na stałe z kraju. — Nie kłopocz się tym więcej. Sądzę, że zdołam skłonić Marka do zaniechania tych projektów. — Dziękuję ci — powtórzył z ulgą. Wiedział, że ta obietnica nie przyszła Monice łatwo. I nie mylił się wcale. Rzeczywiście perspektywa takiej rozmowy z Markiem była dla Moniki nad wyraz przykra. Toteż odkładała ją z dnia na dzień. Któregoś jednak ranka nadarzyła się odpowiednia okazja i temat nasunął się niejako sam. Marek towarzyszył Monice w wędrówce po sklepach, gdzie wybierali urodzinowe prezenty dla Jureczka. Gdy wracali, Marek powiedział: — Czy pamiętasz ten sztucer, któryś mi ofiarowała po moim powrocie z frontu? — Tak — zaśmiała się. — Pamiętam i to, że bałam się piekielnie wziąć ten morderczy przyrząd do ręki. — Wyobraź sobie, że spotkała mnie wielka przykrość. Otrzymałem niedawno wiadomość, że sztucer skradziono. Pewno ktoś ze służby. — Nie martw się. Na gwiazdkę dostaniesz taki sam. Nie, dziękuję. To byłoby zupełnie coś innego. Zresztą, nie poluję teraz. — No, teraz nie, ale w Zapolu będziesz polował po dawnemu. — Nie wrócę już do Zapola. — Jak to nie wrócisz? — udała zdziwienie. — Postanowiłem Zapole sprzedać. — Chyba nie mówisz tego poważnie? — Zupełnie poważnie. — Ale dlaczego? Wzruszył ramionami: — Administrator źle gospodaruje, majątek marnieje... — Więc powinieneś zająć się sam gospodarstwem. — Nie — potrząsnął głową. — Ja już zostanę w Warszawie. — Trudno mi cię zrozumieć — powiedziała po namyśle. Zawsze zdawało mi się, że jesteś do Zapola ogromnie przywiązany... Że widzisz w nim nie tylko materialną wartość... A teraz nagle... — Po pierwsze wcale nie nagle, a po wtóre żadna wartość nie jest niezmienna. — Więc cóż wpłynęło na zmianę wartości Zapola? Marek uśmiechnął się: — Zamieszkajcie w Zapolu — powiedział. — Albo spraw cud, by się przeniosło pod warszawskie rogatki... — Nie, Marku — zawołała z naciskiem. — Nie wolno ci tego robić. Sam mówiłeś, to wasza siedziba od trzystu z górą lat i teraz dla jakiejś przemijającej fantazji chcesz to oddać w cudze ręce? — Nie sprzedawałbym dla przemijającej fantazji. Moje „fantazje” nie przemijają tak łatwo. — Byłby to krok szaleńczy. — Przeciwnie. Bardzo rozsądny. Gospodarstwo niszczeje i nie ma sensu czekać aż zmarnieje do reszty. — Więc twoim obowiązkiem jest wrócić do gospodarstwa. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem: — I ty to mówisz, Moniko? — Mówię i zapewniam cię, że jestem wprost oburzona. — Czy... to cię oburza, że chcę być z wami? — To, że chcesz popełnić rzecz, nie do darowania, coś co nie da się później cofnąć, dla zaspokojenia kaprysu. — Nazywasz to kaprysem? — Tak, bo powiedzmy po roku, czy po trzech latach możesz zmienić się twój pogląd na te sprawy. — Nie zmieni się. — Więc może zmienić się sytuacja. — Jak to sytuacja? — No, mój Boże, różne zajść mogą zmiany... Robisz to przez wzgląd na nas, a nie bierzesz pod uwagę tego, że my możemy, powiedzmy, umrzeć... Albo wyjechać... — Po co? — Czy ja wiem... Justyn miewa różne pomysły. Może wyjedziemy za granicę, może przeniesiemy się do Francji... — Cóż — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie sądzę, by cokolwiek mogło mi przeszkodzić, by pojechać z wami. Monika przygryzła wargi: — Ale nie wiesz, czy będziesz wtedy chciał tak zrobić. — Owszem. Wiem z całą pewnością. — Nie wiesz, bo przecie... No wyobraź sobie na przykład, że nasze stosunki się rozluźnią, że między tobą a nami zajdą jakieś nieporozumienia... — Ach, do tego zmierzasz. — Do niczego nie zmierzam — powiedziała niecierpliwie. — Chcę tylko, byś trzeźwo spojrzał na te rzeczy. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie ewentualności. Marek milczał. — Z chwilą, gdy robi się coś takiego, co już nie może być odrobione, należy pamiętać, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, że podlegamy zmianom usposobień i w ogóle. — Ja się nie zmienię. — Więc skoro chcesz, bym stawiała kropki nad i, powiem ci, że my możemy zmienić się. — Cóż począć... Na to nie znajdę rady. — Owszem jest na to rada. — Jaka? — Nie przeciągać struny — wyrzuciła z siebie tonem prawie ostrym. Zapanowało milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili Marek powiedział: — Mam to zrozumieć jako... banicję? — Nie, Marku, jako prośbę, byś nie robił głupstwa, podwójnego głupstwa, które zaciąży fatalnie na naszej przyjaźni. Mój Boże, czy ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje z Justynem?... Czy nie widzisz w jakim stanie są jego nerwy?... — Tylko o moje nerwy nikt się nie troszczy — powiedział z goryczą. — Marku, masz wiele słuszności. I wierzaj mi, że mówienie tego wszystkiego sprawia mi najdotkliwszy ból, ale muszę tak mówić, muszę ci to powiedzieć, muszę cię prosić, byś wyjechał, byś wrócił do Zapola. — A czy ty wiesz, Moniko, czym dla mnie byłoby spełnienie twego żądania? — Wiem, ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. — Wydajesz najokrutniejszy wyrok i tak ci to łatwo przychodzi... — Łatwo?... Marku! — Wypędzasz mnie bez litości, skazujesz na wygnanie dla spokoju Justyna... No cóż, jestem bezsilny. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zastosować się do twego wyroku. — Marku! — Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być tak bezwzględna. — I ja nie wiedziałam, Marku, że zmusisz mnie do tego. Wiesz przecie, ile najserdeczniejszych uczuć mam zawsze dla ciebie. Marek uśmiechnął się blado: — Więc dobrze, Moniko. Wyjadę. — Dziękuję ci, Marku. Wrócić jeszcze raz do tego tematu było by już ponad moje siły. — Nie będziesz na to narażona. Upewniam cię. — Dziękuję ci — powtórzyła. — Chcę cię jednak przestrzec, Moniko, przed tymi złudzeniami Justyna, dla których nie zawahałaś się skazać mnie na banicję. — O jakich złudzeniach mówisz? — Justyn pragnie odsunąć mnie od mego syna, gdyż ma nadzieję, że wówczas jego własny wpływ na dziecko spotęguje się, że oddzielone od ojca dziecko nie odziedziczy tych cech charakteru, które ma przecież wrodzone. Na próżno. Zadajesz mi najboleśniejszy cios i to na próżno. Krew Domaszewiczów jest mocna. Wszyscy Domaszewicze byli zawsze do siebie podobni. I Jurek będzie prawdziwym Domaszewiczem. Nie zmieni tego żadne wychowanie, żadne zabiegi, żadne sztuczki. To mój syn i zawsze moim synem zostanie. Możecie oddzielić go ode mnie, możecie łudzić się, że nie mając we mnie wzoru do naśladowania, wyrośnie na Kielskiego. Nie Moniko. Dąb nie zmieni się w sosnę choćby go przesadzono na inną glebę, do innego klimatu. Możecie nas rozdzielić, możecie odebrać mi nawet uczucia mego dziecka, ale gdy kiedyś po latach spotkamy się z nim, gdy spojrzymy sobie w oczy, gdy uściśniemy sobie ręce, obaj zrozumiemy, obaj odczujemy, że jesteśmy sobie najbliżsi, że z tego samego pnia obaj wyrośliśmy, że należymy do siebie. Marek mówił spokojnie, ale w jego głosie raz po raz odzywały się nuty jakiejś zawziętej mściwości. — Nie myśl — mówił — bym po to ci stawiał te prawdy przed oczy, by wyjednać dla siebie ułaskawienie. Bynajmniej. Teraz już, po tym wszystkim, co od ciebie usłyszałem, i mnie było by zbyt ciężko z wami. Wrócę do Zapola. Ale chociaż nie będę patrzył na mego syna, sama świadomość, że wyrasta zeń prawdziwy Domaszewicz, wystarczy mi za odwet. Sama świadomość, że Justyn z każdym dniem będzie przekonywał się mocniej o beznadziejności swoich wysiłków, będzie dla mnie rekompensatą. I to ci jeszcze powiem, że nie boję się, by Justynowe wychowanie mogło wypaczyć charakter mego syna. Domaszewicze już na świat przychodzą z gotową duszą. Przekonacie się o tym sami. Monika słuchała go z opuszczoną głową. Czyż trzeba było ją o tym przekonywać! Sama wiedziała, że tak będzie, sama z niepokojem patrzyła w przyszłość, z którą Justyn tak wielkie wiązał nadzieje. Tegoż dnia Marek podczas obiadu powiedział Justynowi: — Interesy zmuszają mnie na czas dłuższy wrócić do Zapola. Justyn zaczerwienił się i bąknął: — O, bardzo żałuję. — I ja również — potwierdził Marek, nie dając po sobie poznać, że dostrzegł zmieszanie przyjaciela. — Ale to chyba nic pilnego? — zapytał Justyn. — Przypuszczam, że kwestia kilku dni. Zresztą czekam depeszy i dopiero po jej otrzymaniu będę mógł ustalić termin wyjazdu. — Więc zrezygnowałeś ze sprzedaży Zapola? — Tak. Teraz cena ziemi bardzo spadła. Zbyt wiele straciłbym na sprzedaży. Poza tym były jeszcze inne przyczyny mojej rezygnacji. — Bardzo mądrze robisz — szybko powiedziała Monika. — Byłaby to rzecz nie do odżałowania. Zapole jest śliczne. — Ale będziesz od czasu do czasu wpadał do Warszawy? — zapytał Justyn. — Spodziewam się. — No, może i my kiedy wybierzemy się do ciebie na lato, jeżeli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu. — Zawsze będę szczęśliwy z takich gości. Mówili nie patrząc sobie w oczy. Przecie wiedzieli, że te konwencjonalne kłamstwa staną się wówczas nie do zniesienia. Po obiedzie Marek przeszło godzinę spędził z Jureczkiem w dziecinnym pokoju, później rozegrał z Justynem partię szachów, a po podwieczorku pożegnał się, wyjaśniając, że wraca do swego pensjonatu, bo ma rachunki do sprawdzenia. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem posłaniec przyniósł Justynowi list, a właściwie krótką kartkę od Marka. „Depesza, o której Wam wczoraj wspominałem, nadeszła i musiałem natychmiast nocnym pociągiem wyjechać. Nie chciałem Was turbować i budzić ze snu telefonem i mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiecie mi za złe tego listownego pożegnania. Ściskam Cię serdecznie, ucałuj ode mnie ręce Moniki — Twój Marek”. Justyn zapukał do pokoju Moniki. Nie spała już i od razu zapytała: — Marek wyjechał? — Tak. Podał jej list. Przeczytała i skinęła głową: — Oczywiście cała historia z tą depeszą jest tylko pretekstem. Domyśliłam się tego jeszcze wczoraj przy obiedzie. — On chciał uniknąć pożegnania. — Na pewno i zdaje się, że słusznie. Zamyśliła się i powiedziała jakby do siebie: — Nie zdziwię się jeżeli nas... znienawidzi. — Tak... To jest bardzo, bardzo przykre, ale cóż na to można było poradzić. Nie było innego wyjścia. — Justynie... — Co, kochanie? — Czy nie zdaje ci się, że postąpiliśmy z nim wstrętnie, ohydnie? Justyn nerwowo wzruszył ramionami: — Może, nie wiem.... Wiem tylko, że inaczej postąpić nie mogłem. — Powinieneś napisać doń i jakoś dać mu to do zrozumienia. — Napisać?... Oczywiście. Ale nic mu nie będę dawał do zrozumienia. On mnie rozumie aż nadto dobrze. Tak dobrze, że nie wiem, czy zechce mi odpisać.